


Sparks between us

by itzalainaaa



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzalainaaa/pseuds/itzalainaaa
Summary: Ricky and Gina being jealous and in love.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Sparks between us

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real one-shot/headcanon whatever you want to call it. I'm not very confident in my writing but leave me feedback please <3

Ricky hurriedly power-walked through the halls of East High. He knew that running would land him in after school detention if a teacher caught him, but he was already late for studying with Gina in the theatre break room. He checked his watch, 

3:25 it read. He silently cursed in his head. He was supposed to be there at 3 and Gina was gonna be more than pissed. 

He quickly turned the corner to spot her by the lockers talking to Micheal Guerrera. 

He felt his heart drop to his stomach.

He knew Micheal was in Gina’s chemistry class and that they were…friends. And as much as Ricky tried not to be the jealous type, because he really didn’t want to be, seeing her with him caused a pang in his heart. 

Everyone knew Michael. He played for the lacrosse team, he’s student body VP, extremely smart, talented, not to mention good looking. He was even in the play with them. How could Ricky not be jealous? 

He nervously tugged at the ends of his shirt and took a deep breath. 

She’s your girlfriend Ricky. He tried calming himself down. Just walk over there

He slowly walked, watching as they laughed and smiled together. 

He cleared his throat “Gina?” He said walking up beside her.

She slowly turned around, the smile melting off her face. “Oh uh... Hi Ricky.”

“Hi” he responded slowly, eyeing the ground. 

“Oh hey, Bowen!” Micheal said playfully, punching his arm. 

Ricky just nodded. 

“Well uh Ricky and I are going to study, see you in class?” she said, looking at the taller boy.

“Ah studying I know that that means,” Micheal says playfully raising his eyebrows. 

“Shut up dude,” Gina says with a laugh “I have a history test” 

“Whatever you say,” Micheal replies. “See you around Porter” Ricky watches him walk away. 

Immediately, Gina’s whole demeanor changes. She leans against the locker and crosses her arms. 

“Ricky what the hell?” She says sternly 

“Gi I’m so sorry.” He says

“Sorry? You left me waiting for almost 30 minutes. I even texted you and you didn’t respond?” Gina says, eyes fixed on his.

Ricky quickly checks his phone. 

Gi <3  
1 missed call

Gi <3  
4 new messages

“Shit, Gina I’m sorry I got pulled in to help move some theatre stuff. Nini spotted me in the hall and asked if I could help-” Ricky rambled

“Nini. Right” Gina huffed

“C’mon Gina-” He started

“No Ricky. Explain to me what was so important with Nini. Cause I’d love to know.” Her tone started to become sharper. 

“Look, they needed help moving props and blocking stuff out, Nini saw me, she asked if I could help. I lost track of time.” 

“You know I notice a pattern with you,” Gina said starting to snap “That it’s always her, before me”

“Gina that’s not true-”

“Oh is it Ricky? Please enlighten me.” She said, clearly getting angrier.

“Are you seriously mad right now? I apologized!” He said throwing his arms up in frustration

“You always apologize! But seems to me like it’s not genuine, because, at the end of the day, Nini is always the one keeping you away from me.”

“She’s my friend, Gina. Our friend. No feelings involved, but I'm still going to be there for her.” He said.

“But are you ever really there for me?” Gina asks softly. Her brown eyes met his. 

“What? Yes I am Gina I’m always here for you.” He says stepping closer to her. Trying to hold her hand but she quickly pulled away. 

He stepped back a little in shock. “Well you can’t say I’m the only one at fault here.” He said

Gina stayed quiet. Lips pursed in a tight line. 

“I saw you and Micheal being all giggly and flirty.”

Gina rolled her eyes. “Giggly and flirty. Okay Ricky” she responded. 

“He likes you Gi you do know that right?” Ricky says

“He does not Ricky oh my god!” She huffed. “He’s my friend!” 

“Look, I’m sorry about Nini. But I couldn’t say no.” He says

Gina stays quiet again. 

“Please say something,” Ricky says. 

He watched how she tucked a loose curl behind her ear. How the light bounced against her skin. 

“Michael saw me standing here, he asked if I was waiting for a ride, I said I was waiting for you, he said he’d keep me company till you got here. We mostly talked about you Ricky. He said I was lucky to have you.” She said quietly, slowly meeting his eyes. 

Ricky started to feel guilty for getting jealous. 

“I just want you to care about my feelings,” Gina says

“I do. I promise I do. And I’m sorry Gi”

“I feel like I can pour my heart out to you and tell you everything. You’re my person Ricky. But sometimes I feel like a second priority to you. I just wanna be that person for you.”

There was tension between them. He wanted Gina to know how much he truly cared about her. How much he loved her.

“Gina you’re the only person who understands me and everything that's going on with my family and my mom. You are my person. You always will be.”

Gina rose on her tippy toes and latched her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

“I’m sorry” She muffled into his neck.

Ricky wrapped his arms around her waist, tightening the hug. He ran his hand over her back. 

“Hey it’s okay. Don’t apologize.” He says softly, wanting to savor this moment for as long as possible. 

Gina pulls her head away slowly. Ricky notices the small tear rolling down her cheek. 

“I just.. miss my mom a lot right now. And at times like this all I want is you.” She said with a soft smile. 

“Well you got me” He said, placing a hand on her cheek to wipe a tear away. “I’m here for you”

Their eyes met, slowly moving into each other and meeting in a kiss. 

They pull away, leaving Ricky’s cheeks flushed red. Their foreheads touch

“I love you, Gina” He said. Being here, this close to her, he felt his heart beating out of his chest. There was no one else in Ricky’s mind but Gina. She was the one

“I love you too Ricky.”


End file.
